Marvel Comics Cinematic Universe
The is an American media franchise and shared universe based on the characters created by , being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since 2017. Films #''Iron'' (2017) #''We Are the X-Men'' (2017) # Characters Avengers *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (played by ) - The leader of the Avengers who was originally a scrawny runt that volunteered to be the first test subject for Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum in an effort to turn the tide against the Axis powers during World War II. The serum grants him superhuman strength, endurance & agility & given a seemingly indestructible shield made of a mixture of vibranium & adamantium. He leads a successful campaign against Nazi Germany but is lost in a secret mission during the final stages of the war. He's found frozen in a block of ice in the nineties, but it takes a couple decades for cryogenics technology to bring him back to life. By the time he's unfrozen, S.H.I.E.L.D. had already begun the Avengers Initiative, which he readily joins, finding it to be the only thing capable of slotting himself into, as he feels like a man lost in time. His suit is based on riot police armor with a pair of goggles & a helmet & the red & white stripe motif was limited to his belt. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (played by Oscar Isaac) - a billionaire playboy & owner of weapons manufacturing giant Stark Industries who went missing. He reappeared a few months later but made very few statements of his status during this time period. Rumors swirled about this, though, the most persistent being that he was actually kidnapped by a band of terrorists in an attempt to get him to create a super weapon for them & that he had escaped by constructing a highly advanced suit of armor, but this could never be proven. The former war monger had, however, become a man devoted to peace & had his weapon manufacturing at Stark Industries shut down, replacing it with technology designed to better man's future. S.H.I.E.L.D., however, knew the truth & in the early stages of their Avengers Initiative approached him about his "iron man" weapon. He agreed to assist in their initiative & revive his project, but only under one circumstance--that he would pilot it himself & keep all of the technology away from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own technicians. To this end he specifically had the suits constructed to run only on his own Arc Reactor, something he & fellow engineer Ho Yinsen had constructed inside his chest when a piece of shrapnel had become embedded in his heart when they were kidnapped. His suit's color scheme is based off his Ultimates counterpart as well as looking bulky & difficult to use, but very intimidating. *'Dr. Bruce Banner' (played by Ryan Reynolds) - TBD **'The Incredible Hulk' (motion capture by TBD and voiced by John DiMaggio, uncredited) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (played by ) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (played by Emily Blunt) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (played by ) - TBD *'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye' (played by ) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (played by Blake Lively) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (played by Donald Glover) - TBD X-Men *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (played by Craig T. Nelson) - a mutant with telekenesis and forever in a wheelchair who forms the X-Men. *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine' (played by ) - TBD *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (played by ) - TBD *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Jean Grey/Phoenix' (played by Kira Kosarin) - TBD *'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (played by ) - TBD *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (played by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (played by Elizabeth Olsen) - TBD Fantastic Four *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (played by ) - TBD *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (played by Amanda Seyfried) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (played by Dwayne Johnson) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (played by Chris Pratt) - TBD Guardians of the Galaxy *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (played by ) - the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Gamora' (played by ) - TBD *'Drax the Destroyer' (played by John Cena) - TBD *'Groot' (motion capture by TBD and voiced by Jim Cummings, uncredited) - TBD *'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Mantis' (played by ) - TBD Others *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (played by ) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (played by Charlie Day) - TBD * Supporting *'Pepper Potts' (played by Emma Stone) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (played by ) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (played by ) - TBD *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (played by ) - TBD ** *'Mary Jane Watson' (played by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johan Schmidt/Red Skull' (played by ) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (played by Tom Felton) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Justine Hammer' (played by Holly Hunter) - the CEO of Hammer Industries and Tony's rival. *'Brotherhood of Liberation', consisting of: **'Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (played by ) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (played by ) - TBD **'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (played by ) - TBD **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (played by Daisy Ridley) - TBD *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (played by Harrison Ford) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (played by ) - TBD * *'Harvey Elder/Mole Man' (played by James Corden) - TBD Trivia *Justine Hammer takes the role of Justin Hammer. Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas